Ginny Weasley and How She Lived
by Highlighter Queen
Summary: Ginny Weasley wanted a normal life, what she got was so much better. Facing Tom Riddle, her favourite professor a werewolf, stupid stuck ups, the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's death, Snape as her head teacher and the change from Ginny Weasley to Ginny Potter...


**A/N- Please Review. I'm going to tell you right now that one of Ginny's friends will die at the Battle of Hogwarts. I'm going to leave it to a vote though. It doesn't have to be Colin. **

**Pick- Cece, Juliet, April, Dem or Colin. **

**I've always like the less known characters that's why I decided to do it from Ginny's point of view. She's not a huge character but things still happen to her. Please Review. Thanks... :D**

* * *

' Harry couldn't help it. He grinned, too. '

* * *

BANG!

Ginny woke up with a start. It was a common occurence to be woken up by a loud noise ( usually Fred and George were to the ones to blame) at the Burrow but it still startled her. She dragged herself out of bed and tensed as she heard her Mum shriek at the twins. Throwing her dressing gown on, she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She stopped just short, there was someone else there. A non red-head, in fact the stranger had messy black hair. It was a hedgehog of black and (from what she could see) he had pale skin. Deciding she was never going to find out just standing there, she made her way forward. The stranger turned his head towards her and her eyes widened. She heard herself scream then, mostly out of embarrassment, she ran out the room. Harry Potter was in her kitchen. Harry the-boy-who-bloody-killed-probably-the-source-of-a ll-evil-and-survived Potter! Ginny took deep breath. Pull yourself together, she thought, what is he going to think of you? She sighed and walked back to her room, she'd have to eat later.

After getting dressed she heard a noise from the window. She smiled as she recognised the tell-tale noise of de-gnoming. The gruff sound of 'Gerroff me!" made her smile. Fred, George, Ron and Harry were out in the garden getting rid of the gnomes. She knew Ron had been friends with Harry but she had no idea it was stay-round-your-house type of friendship. Arthur had told her stories of the boy-hero from when she was little. A tap on her door turned her away from her window.

"Come in." she called, thinking it would be her mum for washing or rubbish.

"Ginny, did you here what our siblings have done?" Percy asked her with the tone of authority, as he poked his head round her door.

Ginny tried not to frown at her elder brother, " Nope, Charlie finally married a dragon?"

"No, Fred, George and Ronald flew Father's car to Harry's house. Stupid, if you ask me."

Nobody did ask you, Ginny thought. She loved her brother but did he have to be such a tell-tale? It wouldn't surprise her if he was going up to his room to write a letter to Bill and Charlie telling them the details.

They were sitting down for breakfast about a week after Harry had joined them. Ginny yawned and ate a spoon full of porridge. She'd hardly come out of her room in the week Harry had been there, she was to scared of embarrassing herself ( which she did an awful lot when Harry was around). When he did come into the room, she knocked over her porridge bowl. She ducked under the table to retrieve it. Why did she have to get so nervous ? He was only a year older than her, she shouldn't be in such awe of him. She knew her face was as red as her hair when she emerged with the bowl. Harry, she thanked, had ignored the whole incident. Her mum handed the boys their letters and there was silence as they read them.

_Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc.,Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss. Weasley ,_

_We are please to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonogall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

She glanced at the equipment list, wondering what Supreme Mugwump meant and what Dumbledore had done to get it. There were a lot of books and buying for 4 children would be expensive. George voiced her thoughts and her mum looked worried. Molly said that they would get some of her ( Ginny's ) stuff second-hand. Sometimes she hated being the youngest, she loved her family but what if the other kids teased her because she didn't have new things? At least she was a girl so she got new robes and clothes. Harry looked at her and smiled.

" Oh, are you starting Hogwarts this year?"

Not trusting herself to speak, she nodded. She felt herself blush. Something slippery covered her elbow, she looked down to find her it submerged in butter. Harry was going to think she was insane.

They went to Diagon alley a few days later, to get supplies. Harry had got lost in the floo and her mum had gone mad with worry. In the end a giant man ( She thought she heard Ron call him Hagrid) returned Harry to them. Ron and Harry's friend Hermione, along with her parents, had met up with them in the Leaky Cauldron. She was a sweet girl who seemed to no a lot about everything. Ginny had liked her imminently and was glad not to be the only girl in the group of shoppers. After they had been to Gringotts, Mrs. Weasley dragged her to a second-hand robe shop. There were two sets of girls, Hogwarts robes. One had a large brown stain on the back so Ginny, wisely choose the other. They met up at Flourish and Blotts. Her Mom was like a giggling teen-ager. She had a thing for Gilderoy Lockhart ( The author of the majority of Ginny's school books) and he was signing books in the shop. Lockhart had noticed Harry in the crowd and dragged him up on stage. Harry looked like he wanted to be anywhere else and Ginny felt for him. She had know idea what it was like to have fame thrust upon you for something as terrible as loosing your parents but she could imagine that Harry didn't like it. Lockhart announced that he would be teaching at Hogwarts that year and Ginny sighed, he seemed to full of himself and that never made a good teacher. Lockhart gave away his books to Harry as he staggered off stage. He made his way over to her and dumped the books in her cauldron, taking her by surprise.

" You have these, I'll buy my own." He mumbled but was interrupted by a blond boy.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?"

Ginny looked the boy over. She guessed he was Draco Malfoy. Ron had told her about him, apparently he was a bad egg among many.

"_ Famous_ Harry Potter. Can't even go into a _book-shop _without making the front page." Malfoy sneered

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that." Ginny glared at Malfoy.

Malfoy made a comment about how Harry had ' gotten himself a girlfriend' . Ginny felt herself go bright red. Ron made his way over and comments were shouted at each other until her dad and Mr. Malfoy got into a fight. Fred and George were cheering them on, her mum was shrieking and Ron just looked stunned. Hagrid split them up and Mr. Malfoy turned to her.

He had previously grabbed a book from her cauldron and made a nasty remark about the condition. He held the book in his hand and thrust it towards her.

" Here, girl - take your book- it's the best your father can give you-"

They quickly made their way back to the Burrow, leaving the Grangers shaken.

Ginny woke up on the first of September bubbling with excitement. She couldn't wait to start Hogwarts, it sounded so new and exciting. Sure, she had heard lots of stories from Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred & George and Ron but she wanted to experience it for herself. Her dad tripped over a chicken carrying her trunk and they had to go back three times. First because George forgot his fireworks, second because Fred forgot his broomstick and finally because she had forgotten her diary. She hadn't written in it yet because she wanted to document her days at Hogwarts. They reached the station with only a few minutes to spare. Ginny ran through the barrier with her mum and was greeted with the familiar steam engine. They waited for Ron and Harry but they didn't come through. Ginny was starting to worry and she could tell she wasn't the only one. Her dad looked very sombre and her mum was frowning. George looked at the clock and coughed.

"Mum, we've only got a minutes before it leaves. We have to get on."

Her mum sighed, " Ok boys, help Ginny get her case up."

George picked up her cause and Fred grabbed her hand. They boarded the train with Percy bringing up the rear. He vanished to do 'prefect duty' .

"I'm sure they'll be fine. I mean, Harry faced you-know-who last year, a missed train isn't going to stop him from coming to Hogwarts." Fred reassured Ginny. She nodded, not feeling better at all.

" Gin, why don't you go find some other firsties? You can make friends early on, like us and Lee. " George, gently guided her up the train.

"Bye Gin, make friends."

... And Ginny was left by herself. She made her way forward and sat herself in an empty compartment. A few seconds later a boy with short hair and a big smile came in.

"Hi, I'm Colin Creevey. Nice to meet you? Can I sit here? Are you in your first year as well?"

"Ginny Wealsey, nice to meet you too. Of course you can, I could use the company."

Colin smiled and sat opposite her.

"What house do you want to be in ?" she asked

" House? "

"Oh, are you Muggle-born? Houses are like groups of people who you spend all your time with. There's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin..."

"Ugg, who'd wanna be in that slime of a house?" A voice from the door way asked. A girl with short dark hair and green eyes smiled at them.

"Demelza Anderson but call me Dem or Demmi. Demelza makes me sound like an idiot."

Ginny laughed, " Ginny Weasley and this is Colin Creevey. Where do you want to be then? I want to go to Gryffindor, all my brothers are in there."

"YEAH! Go Gryffindor." Dem shouted, startling Colin.

"Umm, Gryffindor sounds good, I suppose." Colin stated.

They talked for the rest of the journey. Ginny and Demelza filling in Colin on the magical world while Colin told them things from the Muggle world. Colin had just explained what a ball-point pen was, ( Why don't you use quills?) when they pulled up at Hogsmead.

They met up with Hagrid and boarded the boats. Ginny and Dem shared a boat with an unusual blonde girl and a cheery sandy blonde girl. Ginny and Dem almost fainted when Colin fell in the Black Lake but he was shoved back in by the Giant Squid. They arrived at Hogwarts and Hagrid knocked on the huge doors. A stern looking woman opened them and introduced herself as Professor McGonogall. She told them about the houses then led them to a room next to the gret hall.

"It's a strange sort of place isn't it?" The blonde girl said in a dreamy voice.

"Err yeah.." Dem replied, rolling her eyes at the girl.

" Luna Lovegood, it's nice to meet you but I think the Frups have got to you. They make your eyes roll and, if you're not careful, they'll rot your brain."

Dem laughed nervously but was interrupted by a cruel laugh.

" Luna Lovegood? Do you mean Loony Lovegood ?" A girl with straight black hair and blue eyes walked towards them. She had the air of someone with a rich family and snobbish ways . She stuck her hand out to Demelza, who just stared at it until Ginny nudged her.

"Demelza Anderson, this is Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevey."

" Suezette Roddston. Slytherins best student - to be."

" Yeah , well my heart lies in Gryffindor." Ginny snapped at Sue-bloody-zette. Why did she have to make that comment about Luna? She recognised her from up the hill. She and her father may be a bit odd but that didn't give Roddston the right to judge her.

"Of course, you're a blood traitor and a piece of scum. Not to mention your family's so poor, I bet you all live in one room. Tell me have you ever seen a Galleon ? " Roddston smirked at Ginny.

" At least her family loves her. Hell, Sue, your own father can't stand the sight of you! " The girl Dem, Ginny and Luna shared a boat with glared at Roddston.

Professor McGonogall came in and led them away before a full-blown argument could start. She led them into the Great Hall and Ginny scanned the table to find Harry and Ron but she couldn't locate them. She made eye contact with George and he smiled at her. She took a deep breath; everything was going to be ok.

Professor McGonogall unrolled her scroll and started reading the names.

"Anderson, Demelza."

Dem walked towards the stool and placed the hat on her head. It took about five seconds before it shouted out in its booming voice, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Ginny clapped along with everyone else and the next of her friends called up was Colin, he stumbled towards the stool still soaking wet and smiled as it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

Luna was sorted into Ravenclaw and Roddston into Slytherin. Ginny felt her heart beat faster as they entered the 'W's' and when her name was called it was just her and the girl who had shared the boat with them left. Ginny sat on the stool and felt Professor McGonogall place the hat on her head.

_Well, well what do we have here? Another Weasley, huh? I know where to put you,_

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_

Ginny beamed and raced down to Gryffindor table. Fred and George consumed her in a bear-hug and Percy clapped her on the back. She sat down and the noise started to settle. The next name was called.

" Juliet Wood."

Juliet sat down and the hat shouted , "GRYFFINDOR!"

She made her way over and then Dumbledore began his speech. The feast was great and Ginny learnt that Juliet and Suezette were cousins.

"Yeah, but her Mom, my Dad's sister, said a load of awful stuff about how she hated being a Wood and that we, me and my brother, were a bunch of misfits that would end up homeless." Juliet laughed, " She married a stuck up snob, who thinks he's so great just because his Mother was a Black. He had about 10 affairs but she wont leave him. "

" Sounds lovely..." Dem replied awkwardly

" It doesn't matter I hate her and my stupid stuck up cousin."

"So... are you pure-blood then?" Dem asked

" Yeah, what about everyone else?" Juliet asked cheerfully

Dem smiled, " I'm half-blood, my mom's a muggle and my dads a Wizard."

" I'm pure-blood too." Ginny smiled.

"Muggle-born was it? My parent's aren't magical." Colin replied.

The feast ended and Percy rounded up all the Gryffindor first-years and showed the to their dorms. Ginny was sharing a dorm with Dem, Juliet and two other girl.

"Hi, April May. Yeah I know my name is absolutely stupid. I'm pretty sure my Ma was high and butter-beer when she named me." A short girl with strawberry blonde hair told them. She had big blue eyes and seemed very hyper.

" Cece Belove, and you are?" A girl with waist length black hair and brown eyes asked them. She had olive skin and was taller than any of the other girls.

Ginny went first, " Ginny Weasley."

" Juliet Wood."

" Demelza, call me Dem, Anderson."

"Pleasure." Cece said, in a monotone voice.

Juliet looked at Ginny, who shrugged her shoulders at the girls dismissive behavior.

Ginny settled down on her bed and pulled out her diary.

_Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley_

**Hello Ginny, my name is Tom Riddle.**

Ginny gasped. The diary wrote back. Her mum must have given it her so she had someone to talk to if she was alone.

_Nice to meet you Tom. I'm starting my first year at Hogwarts._

**Really, how has that been so far?**

_It's really good, though I'm worried about my brother and Harry still haven't turned up._

**Harry ? Harry who?**

_Harry Potter..._

**Tell me more about him?**

_Well, he's my brothers friend. He's amazing. When he was just a baby he defeated You-Know-Who. I kind of.. have a bit of a crush on him._

**Do you know ho...**

"Ginny?" Hermione poked her head around the corner. Ginny shut the diary quickly.

"Yeah, what's up Hermione?"

"Harry and Ron are back."

"What happened?" Ginny asked concerned. Everyone else in the room had gone to sleep so it was just Hermione and Ginny awake. Hermione sat down on the bed making it creek slightly.

"Well, they took the flying car because the barrier was blocked. God knows why they didn't send an owl. They ended up flying into the Whomping Willow, that's a tree that hits things with its branches. They were lucky to make it out alive but Ronald broke his wand."

Ginny gaped at Hermione, " You don't seem very surprised!"

Hermione sighed, " I guess I'm used to it. I mean last year, we fought a troll, battled a three-headed dog, survived devil-snare, played a game of giant chess where Ron got knocked unconscious, we then had to choose a potion out of poisons, and finally Harry battled You-Know-Who so it really doesn't surprise me. I was worried beyond belief but now I've excepted the fact." She explained, "Well I've got to go, I need to read up on potions. Have a good night."

She left quietly out the door and Ginny finally went to sleep.

"GINNY!"

Ginny fell out of her bed in surprise. April laughed and heaved her up.

"What April was trying to do was wake you up, we're going to be late." Cece said, rolling her eyes.

" Cheer up Cece. We're starting Hogwarts!" Juliet beamed.

Ginny raced into the bathroom and got ready, when she emerged. Dem and Juliet were talking, Cece was waiting by the door and April was rummaging around in her case, looking for something.

"Ready!" She smiled and they walked into the common room. They reached the Great Hall and sat with Colin.

"Jule, how are you?" A tall boy with sandy blond hair emerged and gave Juliet a hug.

"I'm fine Ollie, these are my friends, Ginny, April, Dem, Cece and Colin."

Oliver smiled at them, " Ginny, your Fred and Georges sister right? Any good at Quidditch?"

Juliet rolled her eyes, " Do you ever go a day without uttering the word Quidditch?"

"Nope."

"Mr. Wood please go to your lesson." Professor McGonogall emerged and Oliver left, " Your timetables." She gave them each a sheet of paper with their lessons on.

" I've got defence against the dark arts first. What about you guys?" April asked.

It turned out they all had the same lessons. They found their way to the defence classroom and sat down. Colin by Juliet, Dem by April and Ginny by Cece. Their Professor walked in and smiled at them, showing all his teeth.

"Hello class, I'm your Professor. Now I hope you've all read my books because we're going to have a nice little test on them. Easy questions such as, What is Lockhart's favourite type of cake? Easy right? Let's get started." He flicked his wand and the papers were distributed to each student. Ginny glanced to see what Cece was writing, then burst out laughing.

_What is my favourite number?_

**10 because that's how many people it takes to make your teeth that bright**

_What is my favourite colour?_

**Sandy Blonde No.4 because that's the hair dye you use**

_How did I kill the Werewolf?_

**Smiled at it**

_What is my greatest wish?_

**That one day, children all around the world will become arrogant celebrities just like yourself**

Cece looked over at Ginny and smiled, " I think I got them all right ' huh?

Ginny nodded, she thought Cece was a bit mean at first but she was actually rather witty. The bell rang and the students all raced out the classroom.

_Oh, Tom am I stupid for liking Harry ? Halloween is coming up and I want to talk to him, I do. I just think I'll end up embarrassing myself. Cece says that I should just act like I normally do but I'm not sure. Cece is a really good friend, we have our big group but I feel closer to Cece. I think it's the same for the others. April and Colin are really close and Dem and Juliet are as well... What am I going to do about Harry, Tom?_

**Act normally Ginevra, how could someone not like you? You're smart, sweet, kind, bubbly and funny. Harry is a fool if he can't see that. Tell me Ginevra do you want a boy to treat you like that?**

_No Tom, but Harry's different. I'm not any of those things Tom. I'm clumsy, ugly, stupid and I have no sense of humor..._

**Ginevra Weasley, you are perfect, Harry should know that.**

_Thanks Tom you really make me feel better._

Ginny felt woozy, like she was going to faint. She sat down on her bed and started to take deep breaths. What was going on ? She blacked out.

She opened her eyes and felt ill. Urgg, where was she? She blinked trying to clear her vision. She was in an empty corridor, somewhere on the 5th floor. Her hands were covered in red and she felt drawn and sick. Stuffing her hands in her pocket she raced back up to the common room and into her dorm. April was the only one in their she looked unhappy, a rare thing for the bubbly girl. Ginny walked into the bathroom and scrubbed her hands clean, she checked her appearance and plucked a feather out of her hair. What had happened? She was so confused. Only a few hours ago she was enjoying the Halloween feast and now she felt like death.

" April, what's going on ?" Ginny asked her voice sounded hoarse and scratchy.

" Oh Gin, didn't you hear? There been some dreadful news... Me, Colin, Dem and Juliet were walking back up to the common room when Cece come up from behind us. She sounded really worried and dragged us down to the corridor. Almost all the school was there. There was writing on the walls, in blood. It said , The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware. And..umm... Mrs .Norris, you know that awful cat, she was found unconscious underneath. That's not the worst thing, though, your brother, Harry and Hermione were found there. Rumors are going around saying that Harry's the one that did it..."

"WHAT! Harry would never do anything like that."

" I know, but that's what everyone's saying..." April replied sadly, " Your brothers were looking for you. Fred or George, you know I can't tell them apart."

Ginny nodded, "Thanks April, are you sure you're going to be ok up here by yourself?"

"Yeah, it's just Malfoy shouted that ' Mudbloods would be the first to go' and ,I don't know, I guess I'm kinda worried..."

"Oh April, you'll be fine, you'll have me, Cece, Juliet and Dem protecting you as well as Colin."

Tears streamed down her face, " I know, I know. I'm being stupid."

Ginny knelt down and hugged her. A knock came from the door and Juliet came in. She registered the scene.

" Gin?" She pulled Ginny away from April, " Go, your brothers are worried. I'll sort out April."

Ginny nodded then went down into the common room. She was imminently corned by two identical red-heads.

" Gin, you ok?"

"Yeah, George I'm fine. What's going with Ron, Harry and Hermione?"

"Well, people are saying..."

"... That Harry is the..."

"... Heir of Slytherin..."

" ... Because he was there..."

"At the scene of the crime." They said together.

Ginny felt her eye's well up.

"Gin, why are you crying ?" George asked

" The- - ummm - - cat is -d-d-dead.."

"No, only petrified..."

How could she tell them that she thought she'd been the one to kill . It made sence, the blood on her hands, her not being able to remember where she was.

"Boys, what did you do to make Ginny cry?" Percy asked as he came over.

"Ummm..."

"She's worried..."

"That.. ummm... Ron..."

" Is going to be ..."

"Expelled..."

"Yeah, she's worried that Ron is going to be expelled."

Ginny cried harder, she hadn't thought of that...

Ginny sat with Juliet, Cece and Dem as they watched the Gryffindor VS Slytherin Quidditch match. The players kicked off and Lee Jordan's voice boomed through the stadium.

"On the Gryffindor team we have Bell, Johnson, Potter, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley and Wood!"

The game kicked off. Ginny watched as a bludger came towards Harry. She winced but George hit it off course. She let out a whoosh of air, she hadn't realised she'd been holding in. The bludger changed course in mid-air and went straight for Harry again. George hit it but it swerved back. Fred managed to whack it with all his force but it still came back. The team called time out and landed on the ground.

" What the heck is wrong with that Bludger?" Dem shrieked

Ginny was shaking, " It's like it's after Harry."

"I don't know but knowing my brother he's still gonna make him play. He's bloody Quidditch obsessed." Juliet sighed

"They can't possibly. If they did Harry would get hurt, not to mention the other players. Did you see that bludger that almost knocked Angelina off her broom. If Oliver has any sence then they will forfeit the match." Cece reasoned.

Juliet frowned, " You don't know my brother very well, do you ?"

Juliet turned out to be right and a few seconds later the match resumed. Harry spotted the snitch, right above Malfoys ear. He stayed still a second to long and the bludger smashed into him. Ginny screamed along with Juliet and Dem.

Cece glared, " If your brother had forfeited the match that wouldn't have hap... HE'S GOT THE SNITCH!"

She yelled at the end. She was right, crushed into his hand Harry held the snitch. Harry fainted and Lockhart rushed over. He mumbled some spell and smiled. Harry held up his arm and Ginny heard Dem gag. There was no bones in the arm, it resembled a wierd flobberworm.

"That is disgusting." Juliet screeched.

Cece shrugged, " Typical Lockhart, always making things worse..."

" Miss Weasley, Miss Anderson, Miss Wood , Miss May and Miss Belove would you come with me please."

Ginny frowned she had, had one of her dizzy spells last night and now McGonogall wanted to speak to them , that could only mean bad news.

"I'm afraid to inform you girls that Mr Creevey was petrified last night. You may go and see him if you wish." She left with a sympathetic smile.

"SEE!" April screeched, " We're not safe, Colin... oh Colin..." She started crying and the girls looked at each other.

"April, do you trust Dumbeldore?" Cece asked

April gave a teary nod.

" Then you're safe, Colin told me that he was going to visit Potter last night. He was by himself. We have to be strong for Colin's sake.. Yeah?" Cece looked at April, who nodded, " Ok then, let's go."

They made their way down to the hospital wing but were stopped by Oliver, Juliet's brother.

" Girls, I know you're on your way to see Colin and I have to tell you something before you do. There are more rumors that it was Harry who did it. They seem to think that because Colin irritated Harry with all the pictures, Harry decided to get revenge. You know that's poppy-cock right? Harry was in no state to do that last night."

Juliet smiled and thanked Oliver. They reached the hospital wing and raced straight over to Colin's bed. He lay still, really still. April whimpered.

" Ginny?"

Ginny spun around and came face-to-face with Harry.

" Y-yeah Harry?"

"How is he? Colin I mean?"

"Umm... I don't know.. You don't know what happened do-do y-you?"

"No, I've know idea..."

"Ginny, we're leaving." Cece cut in

"Well bye Ginny."

"B-bye Harry. Feel better."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH" Ginny screamed.

Everyone in the corridor froze and turned towards the distraught girl. Two hairy monsters were making their way towards her. They were making strange snarling noises. One of them pounced at Ginny, who burst into tears. What were these things? They were horrible, she had never seen anything as disgusting.

"GINNY!" She opened her eyes as the 'monsters' took their fur off. Fred was beaming, while George had a sort of apologetic smile. Ginny was hyperventilating. She hated them, she really, really hated them.

"FRED, GEORGE!" Percy boomed from around the corner, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT? YOU ARE SCARING GINNY, DO YOU THINK THAT'S HOW BIG BROTHERS ARE SUPPOSED TO ACT? IF YOU CONTINUE I AM GOING TO RIGHT TO MUM AND TELL HER ,IF YOU DON'T STOP THIS STUPIDITY RIGHT NOW!" Percy was red in the face and Ginny ran off. Percy followed after one last glare at the twins.

"I told you that it was going to far..." George was interrupted by an angry-looking Cece

"Are you happy?" She asked sharply

"What?"

"I said are you happy?"

"Umm..."

"Ginny has been having nightmares. I stayed up all night because I had to finish my potions essay and she started to whimper. She was tossing and turning all night. You're making her scared. Grow up and be her big brothers." she stormed away, leaving the twins looking guilty behind her.

Christmas morning approached and Ginny was glad of the distraction. She had blacked out again. Her suspicions kept growing, every time she wrote to Tom she would feel ill and drawn. April wasn't being herself, she was pale and had bags under her eyes. April and Colin had been close, they were both Muggleborn and they liked the same things. When Colin had been petrified she had taken it the worst. Cece was more hostile than usual and she only spoke kindly to those in ' The Oddballs' as they had been dubbed. Juliet had locked horns with Suezette, not a day went by without them arguing. Dem was the one who put on a brave face, she was overly happy.

"GOOD MORNING!" Dem shouted.

The girls formed a circle, in their P.J's to open their presents.

"Okay, guys here's the plan of action. We're going to open our presents, say our thankyou's then go down to breakfast. After breakfast we're going outside to have a kick-ass snowball fight. Then we'll come in for lunch. After lunch we are going to visit Colin. Free-time after that, you can do homework, visit family, send letters and so on. We meet up for dinner then tonight we are going to get into our Christmas PJs and tell stories, with hot coco and marshmallows. Sound good?" Dem smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

Cece nodded, "Come on then."

They unraveled their presents in silence.

"Thanks Ginny, I love it." Dem smiled. She had open Ginny's present and found a traditional Weasley jumper.

Ginny was thinking though, she had to get rid of the diary. She decided to throw it away into the girls toilet, the one with Moaning Myrtle nobody went in there.

"Breakfast time." Dem rounded them all up and they headed down to the Great Hall for Christmas breakfast. They talked as they ate, all of them sick of the silence.

"So, Demelza. How are we going to have a, I quote, Kick-ass snowball fight without any snow?" Cece asked, a faint smile on her lips.

Juliet laughed, " Why don't we ask someone for a spell?"

" I know someone," Ginny smiled, for the first time in a long while, " Hey, Hermione?"

Hermione turned from her whispered conversation with Harry and smiled at Ginny. " Yeah?"

"Do you know a spell to make it snow?"

"Of course she does, there isn't a spell she doesn't know." Harry interrupted with a laugh.

"Harry, shhh. Yes Ginny, when you're outside all of you raise your wands up and yell Kaltusmaxi. Just lower your wands when you have enough."

"Thanks." Dem beamed and dragged them all outside. They followed Hermione's instructions and were soon in a fully fledged snowball fight.

Ginny and Dem versus Cece, April and Juliet. They finished soaking wet then made their way to lunch. Visiting Colin put a damper on their mood. They laid their presents to him by his bed, then went to do their own thing. April stayed with Colin, Cece and Dem did their Charms homework, Juliet went to spend time with Oliver and Ginny was on her mission to get rid of the diary. She ran up to the dorm and picked it up.

"Ginny!"

She came to a stop, and cursed under her breath. Percy stopped right in front of her.

"Percy, I really have to..."

" Charlie sent a letter and I thought you'd want to read it, maybe thank him for whatever dragon-related thing he got you."

Ginny smirked, Charlie had gotten her a red hair-clip in the shape of a dragon.

"Sure, give it here."

_Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny,_

_Hi! Happy Christmas, I've sent this letter to Percy so make sure everyone gets a read. Romania is great, we just got a new dragon and it's really cool. It's a cross-breed between a Welsh Green and a Horntail. I hope you like all your presents, I'll try to come back soon. So have a great Christmas,_

_Percy stay studying,_

_Fred, George stay pranking_

_Ron stay safe ( and beat everyone at chess!)_

_Ginny stay fun, and I hope you are having a fantastic time._

_Love, Charlie_

"Awww, thanks for showing me Perce but I really have to go."

She raced out the common room and came to a halt out side Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Lowering her head so she couldn't be identified, she opened the door. Myrtle was floating by the taps and Ginny threw the book at her head. Myrtle shrieked and Ginny ran back out. She had gotten rid of it but she still couldn't shake the feeling of guilt.

"Ginny?" April came round the corner.

"H-hey..." Ginny stuttered. Why did April have to come now, of all times. She took a deep breath, lie, she thought, just lie it's the best thing to do. One white lie wouldn't hurt anybody. April narrowed her eyes.

"What were you doing?" she asked.

Ginny wince, "Ummm, I needed the loo, forgot it was Myrtle's bathroom."

"Did you hear?" Cece asked Ginny as she slid down in the seat next to her. The five of them were in the common room doing their homework.

"Hummm... Hear what?" Ginny asked, she had felt a lot better ever since she had gotten rid of Tom. She had come to the conclusion that her mum didn't give it her, someone must have left it in her second-hand Transfiguration book and forgotten about it.

"Your brother's friend, Hermione apparently she's been petrified." Cece told Ginny.

"WHAT!" Ginny screeched. She couldn't have, the book - it was gone. Ginny hadn't blanked out. She couldn't believe that Hermione was petrified.

Juliet looked alarmed, " I'm sure she's fine Gin, look there's Harry now. Ask him."

"I-I-I can't." Ginny stuttered.

Cece rolled her eyes, " You need to get over your crush. Ask him."

She, none to gently, pushed Ginny of the chair.

"Harry?" She asked, her stomach full of butterflies.

Harry look a little surprised at being addressed, whether it was because Ginny hardly talked to him or he was deep in thought was unclear but he recovered quickly.

" Yeah? What's up Ginny?"

"Umm... there are rumors about... about Hermione..."

"She's fine." Harry interrupted her, " A little.. err... potion accident. Nothing to worry about."

Ginny nodded then raced back to her seat. The other four girls looked at her expectantly.

"She fine, potion accident."

Ginny looked at April like she was stupid. At this point Ginny was pretty sure she was.

"Ohh come on Gin, he'll love it!"

Ginny laughed, " What would I say? His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,

His hair is as dark as a blackboard.

I wish he was mine, he's really divine,

The hero who conquered the Dark Lord!"

She and Cece were laughing so hard, they fell off the bed. April didn't look amused, she just looked thoughtful. The trio made their way down to breakfast but ran into Juliet, literally. They help her back up from the floor.

"You have to see this?" She exclaimed, " Cece, you'll love it!"

She led them into the Great Hall and they all froze. Pink. Everywhere they looked, pink.

"Who, who caused this horror?" Cece whispered.

Juliet smirked at her, then pointed to the staff table. Lockhart was dressed in bright, pink robes.

" I should have known, he's evil I tell you, EVIL" Cece glared at him.

Lockhart began a stupid speech about 'cupids' who would come in and sing a valentine for you. Ginny sighed, one look at Cece's face told her that she would be listening to her friend rant for hours. The cupids kept coming into their lessons, annoying the teachers as much as the students. Ginny and her friends lined up outside History of Magic. She saw a cupid come up to Harry and pin him to the ground. April looked nervously at Ginny as the cupid began his song.

_" His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

_His hair is as dark as a blackboard._

_I wish he was mine, he's really divine,_

_The hero who conquered the Dark Lord."_

"April, I-am-going-to-kill-you." Ginny growled.

She glanced back at Harry and gasped. Draco Malfoy was holding up Tom Riddle's diary and Harry was glaring at him. NO! He couldn't have it, not Harry. Why, of all people did Harry have to get it? Malfoy turned to her and said that he didn't think Harry liked her valentine much. She ran into the class room and sat down with a thump next to Juliet.

"Ginny..." April whispered from behind her.

She swiveled round and glared at her, " What April, what do you want? ... to embarrass me more?"

"No, look. Ginny..."

"Leave me alone April, I mean it."

Ginny stormed out the classroom after the bell rang, she had to get somewhere alone. She raced into the empty classroom and screamed. Percy was in their with the Ravenclaw prefect doing... things... After she had been sworn to secrecy she ran back out. She'd have to owl Charlie, she couldn't belive she'd lost the bet. Who new Percy wasn't gay?

It was a spur in the moment type of thing. She had felt ill and she had returned to the Gryffindor common room, nobody was around as it was the start of lunch. Her eyes widened and she raced toward the second years boys dorm. Where was it. She looked at the beds deciding which one was Harry's. One had a none-moving picture above it, that must belong to Dean Thomas. She couldn't decide, she have to look over all of them. She came to the first bed and threw open the trunk. She threw the books and robes out but she couldn't find the diary. She couldn't in the next one either, the third one she came to was Ron's so that only left one bed. She threw open Harry's trunk and chucked his school books out. Quills and parchment went flying and his robes landed all over the place. Finally she found the little black book. She hid it up her sleeve then ran out the room and into the girls dormitory.

_Did you tell him anything?_

**What do you mean Harry?**

_It's Ginny, Tom. Did you tell Harry anything?_

**Of course not but why did you throw me away, if you just wanted me to yourself?**

_I was scared Tom, are you sure you didn't tell Harry anything?_

**He thinks it is you Ginevra, you that's opening the Chamber. Is he right?**

_No! It's not me._

**Are you sure Ginevra, are you positive?**

_Yes, Tom it's you, everything is your fault._

She slammed the diary shut but her head started to spin.

"No, no please, I don't want to."

... and then she passed out

"Ginny, it's horrible Hermione, they, they... she's petrified!" Ron hugged her.

"What?" her voice sounded scratchy.

"It's horrible... I-I-I don't know what to do. Look theres Harry, I better go."

Things just got worse a few days later Dumbledore was suspended . Cece was fuming ( " What they think that getting rid of Dumbledore's going to do something, I bet the reason people haven't died is because Dumbledore's here. God, they're all so stupid!"). April never spoke anymore, Juliet was spending more and more time with Oliver and even Dem had given up hope. Ginny knew she had to do something and quick. She'd tell someone... Harry she'd have to tell Harry before anything else went wrong.

When McGonogall announced that the petrified students would awaken soon, Ginny decided to tell them, Ron and Harry, what if it happened again? She sat down next to Ron and started to twist her hands. They'd hate her, she was going to be disowned.

" What's up?" Ron asked her.

She looked up and down Gryffindor table to make sure nobody was listening.

"Spit it out." Ron urged her

She started to rock back and forth, she was evil. They would start hexing her on the spot.

She was careful not to look at Harry, " I've got to tell you something."

"What is it?" Harry asked sounding concerned.

"What." Ron asked

She couldn't find the right words. Harry leaned forward.

" Is it something about the Chamber of Secrets ? Have you seen something? Someone acting oddly?"

... Yeah me, she thought. She was going to do it, tell them ... but Percy came and ruined everything. She chickened out and ran away.

"Ginny?" Cece called after her but she kept on running. She was a monster...

_Tom is it you? Tell me Tom, why are you doing all these things. I'm going to tell Harry, he'll stop you Tom._

**Oh I don't think so Ginevra, see you're under my control.**

Ginny frowned but her head started to hurt. She felt sleepy, if she just closed her eye's for one second, it wouldn't matter, would it?

" Miss Weasley?" She opened her eyes and screamed. She didn't know where she was. What had happened ? Had she hurt someone else? She looked at the figure next to her.

"T-tom?" She asked

The figure laughed evilly, " I think it's time you went to sleep..."

"NO!" She screamed but her eye's were closing, she couldn't stop them and the last thing she saw was Tom smiling down at her.

She gasped, the ground was cold underneath her. She opened her eyes and saw a huge dead snake, Harry covered in blood and the diary in his hands. She shuddered and started to cry. What had she done? Harry was hurt because of her. She was so stupid.

" Harry - oh, Harry - I tried to tell you at b-breakfast, but I c-couldn't say it in front of Percy. It was me, Harry - but I-I- s-swear I d-didn't mean to - R-Riddle made me, he t-took me over - and - how did you kill that - that thing ? Where's Riddle ? The last thing I r-remember is him coming out the diary-"

" It's all right." He held up the diary, it had a huge hole in it and was oozing with black ink that looked like blood, "Riddle's finished. Look! Him and the Basilisk. C'mon Ginny, let's get out of here - "

" I'm going to be expelled!" She wept. Harry helped her to her feet. Why was he still so nice ? She was evil . " I've been looking forward to coming to Hogwarts ever since B-Bill came and n-now I'll have to leave and _w-what will Mum and Dad say?"_

Harry urged her forward and she almost tripped. Harry yelled to Ron that she was ok.

"Ginny!" he exclaimed as he pulled her through some rocks. " You're alive! I don't believe it! What happened?"

He went to hug her but she pushed him away. He wouldn't want to hug a monster.

"But you're okay, Ginny." He smiled at her, " It's over now, it's- where did that bird come from

The next thing Ginny knew she was standing in the doorway of some office with Ron, Harry and Lockhart, who appeared to have lost his memory. Cece would be happy, she registered in the back of her mind. Someone screamed. Ginny felt herself flinch. Her mum and dad hugged her tightly while she sobbed. Harry told the story of what happened down in the Chamber. She told them how she wrote in the diary and her dad sounded so disappointed. She sobbed harder, she was a monster. Her mum led her out and she found herself in the hospital wing.

"Mum, Dad c-can you leave me for a bit, I just want to be alone." Ginny asked, her mum went to protest but her dad led her out. Madam Promfrey gave her some potion and she was feeling better physically, mentally she was still a wreck.

"G-Ginny ? What happened?" Colin asked, feebly from his bed. Ginny raced over and beamed at him but then imminently started to cry again. Colin seemed very alarmed and patted her awkwardly on the back.

"Errr.. Gin, I just woke up. I have no idea whats going on. Are you alright?"

"Oh... Colin." She explained what had happened, " So-so-so I'm a monster... Colin I-I-I'm the reason you were hurt."

"NO!" he said, alarming her so much she stopped crying, " It wasn't you Gin. Tell me do you remember letting the giant snake out of the Chamber."

She shook her head.

"So it's not your fault. YOU didn't do it, that Tom Riddle person did. So you are not a monster, he is but now he's gone so don't worry alright."

She smiled, "Okay. Thanks Colin."

"No problem," He smiled back, " Now fill me in on what I've missed."

"Cece being Cece, so moaning and complaining all the time. Juliet arguing with Suezette, I think she was just trying to keep her away from us. Dem putting on a brave face and being happy all the time. April sitting here all the time."

"What?"

"Yeah she never left your side. The only reason she's not here now is because Dem made her eat."

"AHHHHHHHHH"

"Jesus!" Colin yelled,

"Merlin!" Ginny screeched.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, " The Chamber we have to tell Harry and Ron. Where did my paper go..."

"It's okay Hermione, we've sorted it out." Ginny tried to smile at the older girl.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING OUT OF BED!"

"Talking..."

They boarded the train to go home. Ginny decided that she was going to sit with Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred and George. They sat down in the compartment and started playing exploding snap.

"Ginny- what did you see Percy doing, that he didn't want you to tell anyone?" Harry asked her.

She started to giggle, "Oh that," she exclaimed, "Well Percy has a girlfriend!"

She laughed even harder when Fred dropped the books he was carrying on George's head, "WHAT?"

"It's that Ravenclaw prefect, Penelope Clearwater," She said. "That's who he was writing to last summer. He's been meeting her all over school in secret. I walked in on them kissing in an empty classroom one day. He was so upset when she was, you know, attacked. You wont tease him will you?" She added, knowing fully well they would.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Fred grinned

George snickered, " Definitely not."

It was going to be a long summer...


End file.
